Intersting or not interesting
by Akumatari
Summary: Lorsque l'on n'est pas doué pour les sentiments, on trouve des moyens détournés de les exprimer. Mais certaines choses ne changerons jamais...certaines personnes, si.


**Disclamer:** Les personnage et l'univers de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Tite Kubo.

**Le****mot****de****l'auteur:** Voilà une petite histoire qui me fait bien rire et que j'avais envie de partager.

Ce n'est vraiment pas un couple populaire, ni même probable, mais je trouvais que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble...

Si vous voulez bien en sourire alors je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps...

_**« Interesting or not interesting, that's NOT the question. »**_

Pour Ryô Kunieda, la vie était simple, à défaut d'être très intéressante. Les choses se devaient d'être claires, logiques et cohérentes. Ce qui ne l'était pas ne méritait pas qu'on s'y arrête.

Le matin elle s'habillait toujours pareil avec son uniforme, prenait toujours le même petit-déjeuner parfaitement équilibré, partait toujours à 7h19 de chez elle pour arriver au lycée Daiichi de Karakura à 7h52. Elle suivait ensuite les cours avec assiduité et faisait de son mieux au club d'athlétisme. Pendant les pauses, elle écoutait les conversations de Chizuru, Mahana et Michiru ou lisait des romans historiques et de la littérature classique.

La vie était simple. Parfois il y avait un examen ou une compétition et il suffisait alors d'être la meilleur pour que tout le monde soit content et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Oui, vraiment, être heureux ce n'était pas difficile; c'était juste une affaire de logique et de pragmatisme.

Le seul problème avec cette vision des choses, c'était qu'elle avait parfois un peu de mal à comprendre les autres... Elle se sentait un peu seule.

Elle avait beau être bourrée de qualités, les relations avec les autres n'étaient pas son point fort... Mais ce n'était pas très intéressant de toute façon.

Par exemple, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre les gens comme Arisawa-San qui ne vivaient que pour une « passion ». Enfin, quoi? Le sport n'était qu'un moyen de passer le temps, non? Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à concevoir qu'on puisse courir après l'amour comme Inoue (ou Chizuru dans un autre registre). A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir? C'était totalement incohérent! Les contes de fées, très peu pour elle!

Et par dessus tout, elle n'arrivait pas à appréhender ce qui pouvait bien pousser les gens à chercher la compagnie de leurs semblables, alors même que ces « semblables » ressemblaient parfois plus à des opposés. Un parfait exemple en était Uryû Ishida.

Ryô avait toujours bien considéré le jeune homme. Il était élégant, poli, d'un calme à toute épreuve, doué aux études et en sport et surtout d'une logique implacable. Elle en était arrivée à se dire que si elle devait un jour absolument partager sa vie avec un homme pour perpétuer l'espèce (la biologie humaine étant ce qu'elle était...), elle aurait préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un comme Ishida-San.

Et puis un jour: patatra. Soudainement Uryû Ishida passait son temps collé à Ichigo Kurosaki! Ils n'avaient rien en commun! Pourtant il était maintenant toujours fourré avec Kurosaki, Sado, Asano et Kojima...

La déléguée de la classe de terminale A posa son livre (après avoir marqué la page) et s'étira. Seule dans une classe vide, elle attendait que vienne l'heure de prendre le bus pour rentrer.

-« Et voilà. » Pensa-t-elle. « Dès que je me met à penser aux gens, mon esprit vagabonde... Un peu de tenue ma fille! »

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, souffla un grand coup et rouvrit son livre.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de conversation parvint à ses oreilles en provenance du couloir. Elle reconnut immédiatement les voix de ses camarades de classe et la porte entrouverte lui permit de saisir le sens de leurs paroles.

-Et moi je maintiens que ma réparation était parfaite. Assura Ishida.

-Moi ce que j'en dis... Répondit Kurosaki. Enfin de toute façon c'est pas son avis...

Le fait que quelqu'un puisse contester la perfection de la couture d'Ishida étonna grandement Ryô. Après tout elle avait déjà vu le résultat sur le lapin de Michiru et il n'était pas le nouveau capitaine du club de couture pour rien!

-Et c'est ce qu'il pense qui est important dans ce domaine, non? Reprit le rouquin.

-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que pense les peluches?

-Depuis qu'elle me réveillent à 4h du mat' parce que leur dentelle les grattent! C'est pas toi qui te fait sauter sur le bide en pleine nuit!

-Tu n'as qu'à enfermer cette horreur dans ton placard avec un morceau de scotch sur la bouche!

Cette conversation devenait hallucinante! Est-ce que Ishida et Kurosaki, les deux garçons les plus sérieux de la classe (chacun dans son genre) étaient réellement en train de discuter d'une peluche comme d'un être vivant ?

La sprinteuse entendit une main se poser sur la porte de la salle de cours.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je t'attende, Uryû?

-Oui, c'est inutile. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici...

-Bon, comme tu veux. A d'main! Et au fait, joli tir sur le hollow d'hier...

-Allons, une flèche spirituelle à huit cents mètres c'est l'enfance de l'art.

Ryô entendit Ichigo s'éloigner en rigolant et ressentit un pincement au cœur... Voilà que même Ishida-San se mettait à jouer aux jeux vidéo et à en parler comme de la chose la plus importante au monde. Les garçons n'avaient décidément aucun intérêt...

La porte s'ouvrit et le Quincy entra, sans manifester la moindre surprise quand à la présence de sa camarade. Et pour cause... Il avait repéré sa pression spirituelle au bout du couloir et décidé de passer à l'action.

-Bonjour Kunieda-San.

-Bonjour à toi Ishida-San.

Uryû remit ses lunettes en place et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il en sortit deux livres et les glissa dans son sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais s'arrêta devant le bureau de Ryô, qui avait recommencé à lire.

-Kunied-San... Aurais-tu quelques instants à m'accorder?

Ryô referma son livre et leva les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme. Elle essaya bien d'y deviner ses intentions, mais il était toujours aussi impassible derrière ses lunettes malgré ses récents changements.

-Oui... J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Finit-elle par répondre en le fixant.

-Parfait.

Ishida tira la chaise devant le bureau de sa camarade, la retourna et s'y installa.

-Bien... Par où commencer?

C'était un effet de style. Uryû savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et comment. Il avait répété maintes fois son discours, allant jusqu'à s'entraîner devant un miroir.

-Je crois savoir que tu es arrivée première du lycée au dernier examen...?

-Et toi second Ishida-San, c'est la première fois que je te bats.

-Tu seras donc d'accord pour dire que nous sommes de niveaux scolaires similaires?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Voilà deux ans et demi que nous nous partageons les deux premières places.

-Ce qui nous fait donc un point commun?

-En effet. Acquiesça Kunieda avec un bref signe de tête.

-Dans le même temps, tu brilles particulièrement en japonais ancien et moderne, en anglais et également en histoire...tandis que moi je suis plus à l'aise dans les matières scientifiques.

-Au vu de nos notes, c'est parfaitement exact.

Même si elle ne voyait pas encore où elle menait, cette conversation plaisait parfaitement à Ryô. Son interlocuteur était intelligent et surtout parfaitement logique!

-On pourrait donc dire que nous sommes complémentaires et égaux d'un point de vue de l'intellect.

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Ensuite, Reprit le brun, tu es, je crois, la nouvelle championne inter lycée de la région de Tokyo au cent mètres. Exact?

-Exact.

-Il se trouve que je pratique également un sport à un niveau correct. Outre le fait que mes notes d'éducation sportives soient bonnes, j'ai déjà gagné plusieurs tournois amateurs de tir à l'arc.

-Je crois en effet avoir déjà vu ton nom dans le journal. C'est remarquable.

Uryû s'inclina légèrement.

-Tu me flattes, Kunieda-San... Bref. Il me semble que nous avons un nouveau point commun, sans toutefois nous faire concurrence.

-Je l'admets.

-Pour finir, tu remarquera que nous avons tous deux des passe-temps calmes et silencieux: la lecture et, dans mon cas, la couture ainsi que, pour toi, l'écriture.

-C'est tout à fait vrai. Confirma Ryô, en s'autorisant un bref sourire.

Le jeune homme rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En conclusion, je pense que nous n'aurions aucun problème à nous fréquenter de façon plus poussée et que cela nous serait même très profitable.

La déléguée de classe ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu m'invites à sortir avec toi, Ishida-San? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Ce sont en effet les termes de ma proposition, Kunieda-San. Répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

Ryô le regarda d'un air pensif, comme pour le jauger. Après quelques instants elle se pencha vers son cartable et en ressortit un bloc-notes et un stylo plume.

-Avant de te répondre, tu permets que je te pose à mon tour quelques questions?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Alors commençons. Fit-elle en posant sa plume sur le papier. Combien de temps penses-tu que durerait notre relation?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'envisage pas de rupture; ayant longuement réfléchi à la question, je pense que notre couple survivrait au temps.

-Hum. Je vois... Seconde question: qu'envisages-tu comme études supérieures et où?

-Et bien je pense faire une faculté de médecine et mon internat sur Tokyo, puis revenir travailler à l'hôpital de Karakura.

-Pourquoi cela ?

- D'abords parce que j'aime la médecine, que je vise l'excellence et que cela me permettra de travailler dans l'établissement dirigé par mon père sans sombrer dans le prosélytisme. Je ne supporterais pas que l'on pense que je ne mérite pas ma place.

-C'est tout à ton honneur. Pour ma part je pense passer le diplôme de professeur en lettres anciennes ou en histoire du Japon, ceci sans trop m'éloigner de cette ville...

Uryû attendit patiemment que la jeune fille ait fini de prendre des notes.

-Comment concilierais-tu vie amoureuse et amicale? Tu n'as pas peur de t'éloigner de tes amis?

-J'ai peu d 'amis mais je confierais ma vie à des gens tels que Kuro...Ichigo, Inoue-San ou

Sado-Kun. Ils ne s'offusqueraient aucunement si je passais moins de temps avec eux pour me consacrer à une relation de couple... De plus, il me semble que nos groupes d'amis s'entendent assez bien et ne sont pas incompatibles.

-C'est juste. Une question épineuse maintenant. Que souhaites-tu au niveau des contacts physiques?

En posant cette question, la jeune fille était bien trop occupée à ne pas laisser paraître son trouble pour remarquer la rougeur fugitive qui passa sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-C'est en effet un problème délicat.

Uryû replaça ses lunettes avant de continuer.

-Après mûre réflexion, je pense que ceci constitue une part non négligeable d'une relation de couple. Reprit-il. Certes, ce n'est pas pour moi l'attrait principale d'une association homme-femme, mais il me semble qu'il serait dommage de le refuser sans en faire l'expérience.

Il sembla attendre que Kunieda lui permette de continuer; ce qu'elle fit d'un petit geste de main.

-Pour ce qui est de la mise en application, je pense que commencer par se tenir la main serait une bonne chose. Ensuite on peut songer aux embrassades, avec différents degrés de proximités selon les préférences du couple.

-Hum hum.

-Quand à aller plus loin...en faire au moins l'essai serait probablement une bonne idée. A condition que les partenaires soient parfaitement préparés! Mais après tout c'est encore le moyen le plus simple pour qui veux assurer sa descendance.

-Pense-tu fonder une famille?

-Oui. Sans aucun doute.

-Combien d'enfants?

-L'idéal serait six mais trois suffirons. Le tout est de trouver le juste milieu pour avoir assez de temps à consacrer à chacun d'entre eux.

Ryô ne répondit rien se contentant de hocher la tête en écrivant.

-Et enfin, pour finir, qu'elles sont selon toi les places de l'homme et de la femme au sein du couple et du ménage?

-Ah! Bonne question. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait une question de société de ça... C'est pourtant simple! Il suffit que chacun fasse de son mieux, de manière à ce que les deux s'acquittent des obligations et profitent des avantages à parts égales, ou plutôt équitables. Chacun se charge de se qu'il sera le plus apte à accomplir et fait des efforts pour le reste... Pour résumer, je dirais...égalité dans le respect des spécificités.

-Bien. Je te remercie Ishida-San. Laisses moi quelques instants, je te pris...

La déléguée de classe se pencha sur ses notes et passa de longues minutes à les relire, annotant parfois la marge.

Jamais Uryû n'avait été aussi nerveux. Ou plutôt si, mais la dernière fois remontait à l'expédition dans le Hueco Mondo. Et l'attente était, ici, un peu plus agréable; au moins il ne risquait pas de se faire tailler en dés.

A mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le Quincy avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible; il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas une petite bataille contre un espada finalement... Sans rire, cette attente allait le rendre dingue! Les choses étaient sans doute plus simple pour les simplets comme Kuros...Ichigo! Les simplets comme Ichigo!

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à envisager de se lever et de partir en courant (un homme et surtout un Quincy ne fuit pas, Uryû! Maîtrises-toi!), Ryô leva les yeux ver lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Ishida-San...

-Oui?

-J'ai bien réfléchi à ta proposition?

-Et quelle est ta décision?

-Laisse moi d'abord t'expliquer mon cheminement logique.

-Je t'en pris.

-Alors, tout d'abords, pour ce qui est de la relation aux autres, nous avons des optiques légèrement différentes bien que très proches, nous aurions tout à gagner à les confronter.

-Je vois.

-Ensuite, il semblerait que ta vision d'un couple et d'un ménage soit parfaitement viable et je serais très tentée de l'expérimenter.

-Hum.

-J'ajoute que nos souhaits d'avenir sont compatibles, nous donnant des niveaux socioculturels équivalent et complémentaires.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Enfin, ton plan de mise en place de relations physiques me paraît très correcte et la perspective de porter entre trois et cinq enfants n'est pas pour me déplaire tant qu'elle me laisse le temps de finir mes études... Bien sûr cela retarderait ma carrière d'enseignante mais de toute façon ce diplôme ne serait pour moi qu'une assurance; je préfèrerais m'orienter vers l'écriture, en tant qu'écrivaine. Et du moment que je suis soutenue...

-Voilà qui est magnifique, Kunieda-San! Je t'en crois parfaitement capable.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux. On aurait plus dit un contrat de mariage qu'autre chose, mais bon...ils n'étaient pas très doués pour l'expression des sentiments.

-Puis-je connaître ta décision finale, Kunieda-San? Demanda Uryû.

-Et bien j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que j'accepte ta proposition de partenariat, Ishida-San. Fit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant la main comme pour conclure un pacte.

L'archer se leva à son tour et serra la main tendue.

-C'est un plaisir.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, Uryû sourit. Sincèrement. Un sourire heureux et chaleureux. A cet instant, et bien que ce soit idiot, Ryô se dit qu'il était incroyablement séduisant...

Alors il la tira par la main qu'il tenait toujours, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Pas comme un enfant mais d'un vrai baiser d'adulte, profond et langoureux.

C'était peut-être un peu brutal mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'exprimer les sentiments qu'il n'avait su mettre en mots.

Après quelques trop courtes secondes, il relâcha son étreinte et la jeune fille retomba sur sa chaise, sonnée. Uryû ramassa tranquillement son sac, le mit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait l'atteindre lorsque la voix de sa petite amie s'éleva.

-Tu n'as pas respectés les termes du contrat...

-C'est vrai. Admit-il en se retournant, l'air très sérieux. Mais...

Son visage s'illumina à nouveau d'un sourire.

-… ce qui est interdit à toujours un petit goût spécial...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la laissant sa camarade, rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-A demain...Ryô!

Une fois qu'il fût partit, Ryô releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait beau essayer d'être offusquée, une seule chose lui occupait l'esprit tandis qu'elle se levait, sac à la main, pour courir après Uryû.

-« J'ai l'impression que la vie va devenir...intéressante! »

[B . L . E . A . C . H]

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

Je trouvais que ça leur allait bien... Un petit délire perso.

Ça manque un peu de « Gestuga Tenshô », et de Hollows, mais y'a de la guimauve et tout... (comment ça 'pas bien' ?)

Bref! A plus ! Et bonne lecture sur !

(dédicasse spéciale à chneufleur pour ça relecture! merci!)

Akumatari, Le démon au katana.


End file.
